marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Rufus Hunt
|gender = Male |title = Head of Security of the Arena Club |affiliation = (former) |tv series = Agent Carter *''A View in the Dark'' *''Better Angels'' *''Smoke & Mirrors'' |DOD = July 18, 1947 |actor = Chris Browning |status = Deceased}} Rufus Hunt was the head of security at the Arena Club. He was also the personal assassin working for the Council of Nine. He was investigated by the Strategic Scientific Reserve and kidnapped in order to gain information about the Council. When Hunt revealed this to Calvin Chadwick and attempted to blackmail him, Hunt was killed by Whitney Frost, who absorbed him with Zero Matter. Biography World War II The Pacific Rim During World War II, Rufus Hunt served in the Philippines. During this time he was tortured by the Japanese army by having his fingers tied to a car and dragged around for hours at a time, although he never broke. He ended up court martialed and dishonorably discharged for black market profiteering. Council Assassin Hunting Jason Wilkes agents]] The Council of Nine decided to scrub their project involving Zero Matter because Calvin Chadwick brought press attention to Isodyne Energy with his affair with Jane Scott whose frozen body was found in Echo Park; Rufus Hunt was sent to steal the body of Scott, killing two Strategic Scientific Reserve agents in the process. The Council then ordered him to eliminate the last loose end: Jason Wilkes. Hunt watched as Wilkes stole a film reel from Isodyne Energy Headquarters that showed the origin of the anomalous black substance. ]] Hunt then followed Wilkes to the Dunbar Hotel and watched him and Peggy Carter dance. Hunt, with other men, finally caught up to Wilkes and Carter at the Griffith Observatory; after flattening their car's tires, he ordered his men to kill anything that moved. They fired their guns at the two, but they escaped the building. As she hot-wired a car, Carter handed a gun to Wilkes to stop the attack, but he quickly ran out of bullets. Hunt watched as they drove away. Returning to Isodyne Energy Headquarters, Hunt fought Carter again, but a massive black-colored explosion stopped the battle.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Assaulting Peggy Carter ]] Inside the Arena Club, Hunt felt that something was not right in the meeting room where the Council of Nine had just left. Hunt inspected the room with his gun drawn, looking at the newspaper headlines regarding Anderson. Still uneasy, Hunt called an associate to give him backup. As he wandered around the table, the smell of burning attracted his attention, although he failed to find any suspects of a break-in while upstairs Howard Stark distracted the other club members. ]] Hunt was later called by Calvin Chadwick to have agent Peggy Carter of the Strategic Scientific Reserve killed, under the request of Whitney Frost who felt she was being stalked by the SSR agent. Hunt went to Howard Stark's Estate to attack her while she was training on the punching bag in the garden. Watching from a distance in the garden, Hunt waited for Edwin Jarvis to leave so Carter was alone and unaware of his presence. Donning a mask, Hunt sneaked up on her and wrapped a rope around her throat to strangle her. ]] However Carter proved a better fighter than Hunt had expected and, after a few blows, she was able to maneuver to the swimming pool where they both fell in, allowing her to break free. When they got out the pool Hunt knocked down Carter and prepared to finish her off with a knife, but Edwin Jarvis attacked him; the two struggled and when he got thrown down he drew his firearm and tried to shoot the pair. However his gun was wet from the pool and Carter shot at him, injuring his hand and causing him to flee.Agent Carter: 2.03: Better Angels Capture and Interrogation ]] . See and that's your problem really, people on your side have a line you just can't cross.|Peggy Carter and Rufus Hunt|Smoke & Mirrors}} Despite his injury, Hunt continued to work alongside Calvin Chadwick, protecting him at various press events where Chadwick continued to promote his political campaign. His wounded hand did however attract notice as he struggled to open doors and drive with such a painful injury. At his home, Hunt was startled as someone claiming to be the police told him to open up. Hunt escaped through the backdoor but Peggy Carter waited for him and shot him with a tranquilizer dart. Hunt managed to stay awake and he and Carter ended up in a fight. Hunt overpowered her and attempted to choke her. However he got stabbed with the tranquilizer dart and passed out. As he got forced in the trunk, he tried to fight and stabbed Edwin Jarvis with the dart before he got knocked out. 's efforts]] Hunt was locked in the boiler room or Howard Stark's Estate where he was interrogated by Carter and Daniel Sousa. Hunt denied having done anything illegal and mocked the pair, noting Sousa's missing leg and comparing Carter to . Hunt smugly told them about his torture by the Japanese during World War II, he explained to them there was no way they could make him talk. Carter however explained that they did not have time to torture him and instead injected him with malaria which would kill him in 20 minutes. As Hunt experienced a weird sensation he screamed at her to inject him with the antidote, having already witnessed the horrific effects of malaria during the war he became terrified of experiencing some a terrible death. Hunt told them about the Council of Nine, giving up the names of Thomas Gloucester and Hugh Jones as well as explaining that they were everywhere and they would kill to him for his betrayal. He gave them all the information he knew in exchange for the antidote, telling them the meetings of the Council were being recorded on tape at the Arena Club. Hunt was left alone for a few hours at which point he began to realise that his was simply experiencing the effects of a common cold which he'd mistaken for a deadly virus. Sousa later untied him and held him at gunpoint and told him to walk outside. As Hunt believed he was about to be locked away, he insisted that Sousa kill him as the Council would get him no matter what. When Sousa revealed his gun was not loaded, Hunt managed to knock down Sousa and escape. Unknown to him, he had been bugged with a listening device and his escape was intentional. Absorbed ]] Hunt ran to the residence of Calvin Chadwick and told Whitney Frost that he needed a drink, refusing to speak to Frost. By the time Chadwick arrived, Hunt was complaining about the quality of the alcohol in his drink. He told the married couple that Peggy Carter had abducted him; while Chadwick threatened to have Carter fired and deported, Frost asked Hunt what he told Carter. Chadwick began berating Hunt for revealing the existence of the Council of Nine and giving up the names, telling Hunt that he would have to answer to them for his actions. ]] As Frost closed the curtains behind him, Hunt told Chadwick that he was going to protect him from the wrath of the Council of Nine or he would reveal that Frost and Chadwick were operating without their knowledge. Chadwick was angered, but acquiesced to Hunt's threat. Frost, on the other hand, told Chadwick that Hunt had just made a mistake and caressed his face, claiming mistakes could be fixed. Suddenly, she grabbed Hunt by the throat; she then changed him into Zero Matter and absorbed him.Agent Carter: 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors Abilities *'Assassin': Hunt is a skilled assassin able to close in on his targets without them realizing it until it is too late. He was able to kill two highly trained SSR agents. He was nearly able to kill Carter and Jarvis before he was forced to flee. *'Expert Combatant': Hunt was skilled at unarmed combat. Even while hit by a tranquilizer dart he was still able to overpower and nearly kill Carter. *'Marksman': Using his silenced gun he was able to kill the two SSR agents before either of them was able to respond. Equipment Weapons *' ': Hunt carried this handgun as his service weapon when acting as the chief of security inside the Arena Club. *' ': Hunt used this handgun to covertly kill agents Beringer and White of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, in order to steal Jane Scott's corpse for his employers. *' ': Hunt used this submachine gun when he was sent to kill Jason Wilkes. He found him at the Griffith Observatory, and opened fire on him and Peggy Carter while Carter hijacked one of his cars. Relationships Allies *Council of Nine **Thomas Gloucester † **Hugh Jones **Calvin Chadwick † *Warshauer Enemies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Beringer † - Victim **White † - Victim **Peggy Carter † - Kidnapper **Daniel Sousa - Interrogator *Jason Wilkes - Target *Edwin Jarvis † - Kidnapper *Whitney Frost - Ally turned Killer References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Council of Nine Operatives Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Whitney Frost Category:Bodyguards Category:Villains